Issho
Issho, also known by the alias Fujitora, is an admiral in the Marines. He was conscripted to fill one of the two vacancies in the admiral positions following a shakeup in the ranks caused by Kuzan leaving the Marines and Sakazuki becoming fleet admiral, while the other one was filled by Ryokugyu. Much like his predecessor Kuzan, Issho is strongly against the Marines' dogma of "Absolute Justice" and extremely vocal in his opposition of it. His disgust with the corruption and evil in the world is such that he has intentionally blinded himself many years ago so as to avoid ever seeing it again. He particularly holds strong disdain for the Seven Warlords of the Sea system, longing to disestablish it, and after learning about the horrific atrocities comitted by Donquixote Doflamingo of the Shichibukai in Dressrosa, Issho formally apologized to King Riku and his citizens on behalf of the Marines, thus angering Sakazuki and risking his admiral position. Profile and Stats Name: Issho Alias: Fujitora (Literally meaning: Wisteria Tiger) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Marine Admiral, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Marines Gender: Male Height: 303 cm (9'10") Weight: 290 kg (640 lbs.) Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Shikomizue Class: Attack Potency: Mountain level with Ferocious Tiger, Small Island level with Gravity Powers Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class M, Class T with his Devil Fruit Powers Striking Strength: At least Class PJ Durability: Small Island level, can also supplement his defenses with barriers Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Several Meters with his sword, can attract meteors from orbit, a dozen Kilometers with Observation Haki. Intelligence: Gifted First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Fujitora is a blind man with only the whites of his eyes showing, though he usually keeps both eyes closed. He has an X-shaped scar centered on the left side of his forehead that stretches over both eyes, which was actually self-inflicted due to his decision to blind himself. He has short dark hair, a mustache, and a beard. He seems to be very tall, a trait shared with other admirals. Fujitora sports the standard marine coat with his personal clothes underneath. While previous admirals and other high-ranked marines wear the conventional suit and tie underneath their marine coats, Fujitora opts for a light-purple yukata held up with a dark purple belt, all underneath a purple cloak, matching the color in his alias. Fujitora wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) that doubles as a cane for his blindness, and also wears geta sandals. He has white bandages wrapped around both of his forearms, with handguards on both hands. Personality Fujitora appears to be a reasonable man that is very trusting of people, as seen when he actually believed that he kept losing at roulette purely by chance. The moment he was told that he was being cheated and that the swindlers tried to kill Luffy for revealing their trickery, he retaliated mercilessly and stated that being blind spared him from seeing the corruption in the world. In fact it was Issho himself that cut his own eyes to avoid seeing the evil in this world. He also takes responsibility for the collateral damage he inflicts, as shown when he compensated the shop owner for the damages he caused when creating a massive crater to attack the swindlers. He appears to follow his own ideals instead of adhering to the Marines' doctrine of Absolute Justice. However, he still follows the law, as he chose to spare Caesar Clown simply because he was a subordinate working under Donquixote Doflamingo, although he did understand that Doflamingo could be up to something and desired to investigate further into the problem if it were not for the law and lack of solid evidence. He is rather modest, as he barely commented on the remarks Doflamingo and Law made on his formidable reputation and display of power. Nevertheless, Issho has a sense of pride that prevents him from going back on his decisions, refusing to apologize to Sakazuki after their heated argument for letting Luffy and Law escape. During the first time he was seen in battle, Fujitora was shown to be willing to use excessive force as he summoned down a meteor to attack both Law and Doflamingo. Doflamingo even commented that he does not hold back. He exhibits concern about the safety of innocent civilians more than his desire to arrest and punish criminals, unlike his superior Sakazuki. Despite his responsible personality, he seems to enjoy gambling and is not entirely serious with his duties, as he was playing roulette even when he was supposed to be apprehending Luffy and Law. However gambling seems to be a big theme in his personality, as he often makes gambling references and analogies as part of his conversations. On top of this, he makes many very big gambles during combat, even sometimes gambling the safety of others. When he brought a meteor down on Green Bit, he was not completely sure that Trafalgar Law and Doflamingo were powerful enough to prevent the island from being obliterated. He launched both his battleship and a meteor at the Straw Hats, not accounting for Law and his abilities. He brought down yet another meteor on Dressrosa itself while the bird cage was active, not understanding that the cage would actually split the meteor into pieces, thus widening the impact of the blast and endangering more people. Another trait Fujitora displayed is his ability to remain calm. Even when one of his own meteorites was sent flying back at his ship, he was calmly slurping a bowl of noodles acting as if nothing was happening while his whole crew was in panic and even commenting on his choice of timing for a meal. Though Fujitora is normally calm and serious, unlike most admirals, he has also displayed a sense of humor, and even exaggerated comedic expressions, contrary to the realistic expressions and designs the admirals share. When Luffy took him on in a one-on-one fight, Fujitora was amused by the fact Luffy started calling out his own attacks in battle not to patronize him because of his handicap, but because Luffy had taken a liking to Issho and wanted a earnestly fair fight with the admiral. After realizing this, he cracked up and started laughing, which Luffy, however, found annoying. At one point in his life, Issho grew so disgusted with looking at the evil in the world that he decided to take his own eyes. However, he later regrets this decision as he was unable to see the face of the man and his dog whom so many are willing to risk their lives to protect. He also gets very offended when enemies patronize him because of his blindness and hold back against him, or show pity towards him. History Plot Powers and Abilities Gravity Sword: Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate the gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. It was first used against the thugs of the Donquixote Pirates by manipulating gravtitational forces downwards. However, this technique wasn't named until his fight against Sabo. *'Meteors': Fujitora can attract meteors and cause them to fall down around his area. He can pull down single meteors or several at once, and can direct them to a point hundreds of meters from himself. *'Ferocious Tiger': Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. While using this technique, the gravitational force generates black lightning around Fujitora. The name of this technique is a reference to Issho's epithet, Fujitora, which means "wisteria tiger". *'Jigoku Tabi' (Hell Journey): Issho slices through a large group of enemies over a wide area, then as he sheathes his sword it causes a powerful downward force of gravity sending them down into a massive crater. It was first demonstrated against a group of thugs. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Issho is not one of these people. *'Armaments Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Master Swordsman Specialist: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Immense Hearing: Master Gambler: Fujitora is also shown to be very good at gambling, having won many games in roulette before the owners started to cheat him out of his money. In roulette, he seems to be relying on his sharp hearing and sense of gravity to predict the outcome. The only reason he was losing was because he was being cheated by hustlers who were taking advantage of his blindness. Master Tactician: Weaknesses *Standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Equipment Shikomizue: A cane sword that Fujitora carries during battle. Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists